goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Skunk Misbehaves at Six Flags
Transcript Skunk: Hey, Red Death. The Red Death: What is it, Skunk? Skunk: Can we go to Six Flags? The Red Death: No. Skunk: But, Red Death, I'm bored. Let's go to Six Flags! The Red Death: Skunk, I told no. We're not going to Six Flags today. I'm not in the mood to go to an amusement park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? Skunk: The Red Death, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a local amusement park! The Red Death: Skunk, for the last time, we're not going to an amusement park today. Drago's Bewilderbeast: Hey, Red Death, the TV's broken and we don't have any books! The Red Death: Did you hear that, Skunk? The TV is broken and we don't have any books. That means we can go. Skunk: Yay! (So, Skunk and The Red Death get in the car and go to Six Flags) The Red Death: Which ride do you want to go on first, Skunk? Skunk: I want to go on the Harley Quinn. It looks so cool! The Red Death: I'm sorry, Skunk, but it looks like the ride is broken, so we're not going on that today. Skunk: What? You're joking, right? The Red Death: It's okay, Skunk. Why don't we go on the Superman ride instead? Skunk: Why? The Red Death: Because, Skunk, the Harley Quinn is broken. Why don't we go on the Superman? Skunk: Fine! I'll go to the Superman ride! The Red Death: Good. (Skunk enters Superman ride when he's behide Gumball) Skunk: It's time to lose any superman ride seat. (Skunk loses Gumball's Seat when Superman roll coaster ride begins) Skunk (whispers to himself): seat lose will begin in 3...2...1... (Gumball Falls off the Superman Rollcoaster) Nicole: Oh No! Gumball you okay? Gumball Watterson: It was Skunk you lose my Seat! Nicole: Skunk how dare you lose Gumball's seat! Now he's going to the Hospital and it's all your fault. Skunk: It was Just a Joke. Anais: Joke? That's not Funny how you lose Gumball's Seat! The Red Death: Skunk! How dare you lose Gumball's Seat? That's it! We're going home right now! (In the car) The Red Death: Stop crying, Skunk! I told you you shouldn't have come to six flags and lose somebody else' seat, you weren't getting anything at all. Skunk: But Red Death, I really wanted to go on the Harley Qinn Ride, but it was closed and Gumball made Harley Qinn Ride closed. The Red Death: That's a Lie, Skunk. I shouldn't have asked if we can go to Six Flags in the first place and besides that Gumball Doesn't even work at Six Flags.. Skunk: I get it now, The Red Death, and I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back and go on the Harley Qinn Ride? The Red Death: No! Absolutely not. We're still going straight home and that's final. (At home) Drago's Bewilderbeast: Skunk, how dare you lose Gumball's Seat at Six Flags? That's it! You're grounded for three weeks! Go to your room right now and you'll be watching The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! And I will force you to watch kablam on Nickelodeon! And also, gfourtx will force you too watch regular show for the rest of your life! Skunk (running upstairs to bed): Nooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, the Hospital where gumball fell off) Nicole: Gumball how are you Feeling? Gumball: Not Great. Because of Skunk my seat got lose and i'm never coming to Six Flags Ever! Nicole: I know. But your Friends wants to see you. Spyro: Gumball, We herd you fell out the Superman Rollcoaster. Gumball: you we're at Six Flags Spyro: Yeah, Elora took me to the Hospital to See you i'm really sorry. Toothless: Me Two. Po: Me Three Alex: Me Four Red Claw: Me Five Tyrannor: Me Six Lincoln Loud: Me Seven Sora: You're Okay Pal. Lewis Robinson: I Agree. Gumball Watteron: Guys That's not your fault, I rather go to the Cinema and Watch How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World. Spyro: I Think it's coming out March 1, 2019 so be patience Toothless: We'll Let you Know it has been released when you're out of the Hospital. (So, Gumball's Friends Comfort him, While Skunk has been misbehaving at six flags and he's Grounded) Category:Skunk (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo